


A Detective's Base

by cabwriting



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: As I Always Say, Detectives, Implied Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not really a ship fic, We Die Like Men, friend fic, friends - Freeform, inventions, kannao - Freeform, like all my fics, persona - Freeform, persona 4 - Freeform, romantic undertones, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: While the Investigation Team is staying at the Shirogane Estate, Naoto decides to show Kanji a little secret of hers and the two grow a little closer to each other.





	A Detective's Base

Kanji Tatsumi was almost positive that all of his detective friends actions had some kind of logical reasoning or purpose. But while standing in a seemingly endless hallway in the Shirogane Estate while she crouched on the ground knocking lightly on the wall in various areas while moving down the hall had him questioning that thought. 

He had already questioned Naoto on what the hell she was doing, but the only answer he had gotten was ‘You’ll see’, which had just made him more confused that he already was. 

“Ahah!” Kanji jumped slightly at the sudden noise the blue haired girl had made. His gaze moved from the floor to the female who was still crouched down, to see her trying to.. Push in the wall? 

“What’re you-” Before he could finish questioning her actions, a square piece of the wall fell inside of itself, revealing a hidden thin pathway. 

“When I was a child, I found a secret room here. I made it my ‘secret base’ I guess you could say.” The blonde couldn’t help but let a smile tug up the corners of his lips. Knowing that Naoto both had a secret base as a child and that she trusted him to know about it out of everyone on the investigation team made the butterflies that were always in his stomach when he was around her intensify. 

Kneeling down he looked into the pathway, only for his smile to quickly disappear. “Your ‘lot smaller than me y’know? I doubt I can fit in there.” 

Naoto let out a thoughtful hum and turned to look at him. “That isn’t an issue, wait here.” 

Turning back to the passage, the detective crawled in, pushing the piece of wall back into place behind her. 

Blinking slowly, the male sighed and leaned on the wall, and he waited just like she had said. 

About two minutes later, there was a soft knock from the inside on the wall, soon after the same thing that happened with the secret passageway, a door sized piece of the wall opened, Naoto standing on the other side of it. 

Kanji could admit he was dumbfounded, and confused on why she didn’t just use the larger entrance in the first place, but decided not to question it. He went to the opening in the wall and stepped inside, watching as Naoto closed off the door like piece of wall behind him. “This entrance wasn’t originally here, but upon figuring out where I used to run off to as a child my grandfather insisted that there was an entrance he could get through.” Nodding, Kanji listened to her words and they walked through the short hallway. The blonde was going to say something on the matter, but the hall between the entrance and Naoto's supposed secret base was just long enough for her to give that short explanation, and when he got a look at the room they now stood in he was speechless. 

The room kind of reflected her dungeon, he thought, walls painted to look as if they were metal, small mechanical parts scattered around along the floor with quite a handful of broken toys and crumpled up pieces of paper. There were a few shelves set up along the walls, seemingly to high for Naoto to reach even now, most of them held miniscule things but a few had more distinct things held on them. One of them happened to hold small gadgets and inventions, Kanji guessed they were things Naoto made as a kid, a second held what seemed to be every volume of Feathermen X Rangers, and a third held a bunch of detective novels. The walls also had pinned up diagrams, posters, multiple calendars, along with a few other pieces of paper. In the corner of the space, was a small table that had manila folders and various papers stacked onto it, along with a cup that held a few pens and pencils, and a stepping stool shoved under it.

“Never woulda guessed this was somewhere you spent a lot of time in.. if I’m bein honest..” He finally said, making way over to the shelf that held various small gadgets. “Ya made all this stuff yeah?” He asked, turning to look back at the detective. Pulling down her hat, she gave a small nod. “Yes that would be correct.. Making small inventions was something I did a lot before starting detective work.” “What do they do..?” She looked slightly shocked by the question, and stood in silence for a moment, before going to grab the stepping stool that was present and making her way to the shelf. Even if it made her about 15 centimetres taller, she was still significantly shorter than the blonde standing next to her even when on the stepping stool. 

Carefully, the detective picked up what looked to be a pen. An overdone, dramatic, very robotic looking pen with multiple small parts attached to it but, a pen. “I believe this was one of the first things I ever made… which explains it’s bulkiness and lack of being discreet.. But it’s a… well multifunctional pen may be the best way to explain it. It has a mini microphone attached to it to communicate with someone, you need the ear piece for that though I’m not completely sure where it is… but the second party can’t say anything in return. There’s a micro camera on it that can record maybe.. 30 seconds of footage and it has a flashlight and small lock pick built into it.” Kanji made sure to listen to her explanation carefully, nodding slightly, before speaking up. “No offense but it seems kinda…” “Impractical? Useless? It would seem as such.” She cut him off, before putting a hand over her mouth and laughing quietly. It was kind of surprising, to see her laugh, since it wasn’t something she did all that often. Yeah there were the moments where everyone in their team ended up laughing from the stupidness of something, but it had always been near impossible to pick it out from the crowd. Kanji couldn’t help but smile upon hearing her laugh, it was.. Nice. Not to mention really cute. 

“Either way it’s pretty cool ya made it, as a kid too.” Naoto nodded in agreement, setting down the pen back on the shelf. “My grandfather used to say how I could be a great inventor if I didn’t decide to follow detective work.” “I agree with him, this stuff is pretty damn cool.” She shrugged in response, “There are a plethora of flaws, they could be much better. Both in construction and in function..” She trailed off before shaking her head some. “Sorry, nevermind that, you wanted to know about the rest of them correct?” After he answered with a nod, the detective went to tell about the other handful on small inventions that sat up on the shelf. 

“There all pretty cool.” Kanji said, once she was finished with explaining the functions of them. Naoto smiled softly at the statement, hopping off the step stool. “Thank you… I appreciate you thinking so.” He gave a quiet hum in response, glancing about the room once again. “What’s with all the little things? They don’t seem to have much use to ‘em.” Tilting her head to the side, she looked at a few of the shelves that held the more minuscule items. “They don’t seem like much but, they are small things that hold I have a sentimental attachment too if I’m being honest.” Pausing, she dragged the stool over to another shelf, standing back on top of it. Grabbing a pair of scissors of the shelf, she showed them to Kanji. “For example… these are the scissors I had used to first cut my hair as a small child.. They seem like such a silly thing to keep but, I can never find myself getting rid of them.” Blinking owlishly, the blonde watched as she ran a finger over one of the blades of the scissors. “It ain’t silly. Lotsa people have attachments to small stuff like that… It's kinda like someone havin an attachment to their baby blanket or somethin, y’know?” Nodding, Naoto put the scissors back, hopping off of the stool once again. “I suppose that your right…” She was silent for a moment, before speaking up once again. “We should probably get back, I can only assume that the others are curious of our whereabouts by now..” She mumbled, moving to put the stool back to it’s spot under the table. “Right right…” Tugging down the brim of her hat, Naoto started to the larger exit of the room, Kanji following close behind her. Once outside of the secret room, they slipped back into the crowd of their friends.    
And while the two didn’t talk much of her secret base after that… Kanji was still happy that Naoto had trusted him enough to share it with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my old fics that I didn't finish until recently... If the writing style seemed to change towards the end of it thats why I didn't bother editing the beginning to match my style now whoops- anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
